


Monstre ?

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Spiritual, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Se demande Goku. C'est la question existentielle à laquelle doit répondre Sanzo... !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstre ?

**Author's Note:**

> Défi :  
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
> Pour le thème "monstre".
> 
> Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

C'était une nuit automnale, comme on en connait beaucoup dans l'hémisphère Nord. Comme souvent, Sanzo et ses compagnons – ou serviteurs comme qui dirait – la passaient à la belle étoile, au bord d'Hakuryu toujours sous sa forme de Jeep.

Tous installés à leurs places habituelles de façon plus ou moins confortable, on pouvait percevoir les ronflements du Kappa pervers – comme dirait toujours une même personne – mais, plus extraordinaire, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le numéro, Goku ne dormait pas.

Le ciel était dégagé, et sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux pour qui le connaissait, il observait les étoiles. Il n'avait pas foncièrement l'air soucieux, mais la tension qui l'habitait était perceptible.

Depuis quelques temps il retournait un problème dans sa tête – trop longtemps pour lui – et anxieux, se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait au bonze assis à l'avant, espérant qu'il saurait lui répondre.

« Dis, Sanzo ? »

Une sorte de grondement lui parvint, aussitôt il se tendit, prêt à éviter une volée de balles ou au contraire à se prendre un coup de baffeur.

« Quoi ? » Lui répondit le blond d'un ton très peu amène.

« Sanzo, est-ce que je suis un monstre ? »

Si Genjo Sanzo s'était préparé à entendre une question plus ou moins stupide qui risquait surtout de l'énerver inutilement, il ne s'était pas attendu à pareil cas de conscience. D'ailleurs, en était-ce un ? Vu les capacités cérébrales moyennes de l'autre crétin, il devait se tromper.

Pourtant… pourtant la question était venue d'elle-même, produisant un effet étrange. Après tout, les probabilités avaient laissé supposer que la question porterait sur sa possession ou non de nourriture, ou bien s'il valait mieux manger des yakitori ou des pains à la viande le lendemain – voire les deux.

Sanzo aurait pu lui répliquer d'un ton cassant que oui, il était un monstre, un yokai. Mais tout aussi bizarrement, le singe semblait avoir donné un autre sens au mot.

Mais quel sens avait le mot monstre dans l'esprit tordu du Saru ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'une stature imposante, face à lui qui n'était pourtant pas bien grand, Goku avait l'air d'un enfant, tout juste d'un adolescent – ce que ses manières avaient tendance à confirmer plutôt qu'infirmer.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire s'il était d'une laideur repoussante. Il ne s'était jamais posé ce type de question. Pas plus que Goku sans aucun doute, l'attitude des gens face à son enveloppe physique lorsqu'il portait ses contrôleurs – Dieu merci la stricte majorité du temps – était assez explicite pour qu'il sache ce genre de choses insignifiante.

Sa forme de yokai si elle était plus perturbante, n'était pas plus laide que son apparence habituelle.

Il n'était pas non plus terrible comportementalement qu'on doive le caractériser de monstre. Non, de sale gamin avec un appétit sans fin, de tête brulée, mais pas de monstre.

Néanmoins, il restait une dernière définition, la première qui avait tendance à venir à l'esprit de chacun. Celle du monstre sanguinaire, sans pitié, celui qui terrifie de par son attitude plus que par son apparence.

Sans ses contrôleurs, on pouvait dire à première vue sans se tromper que le Saru était un monstre à tous les sens du terme. Sa force, sa vitesse, étaient monstrueuses au sens où elles fascinaient autant qu'elles pouvaient effrayer.

Le pire restait les actes. Comme cette fois dans le désert, où Kogaiji leur avait fait du chantage avec ce combat seul à seul mettant en jeu sa vie à lui et le sutra. Il avait été d'une cruauté sans limite, les actes avaient dépassé tout ce que Goku se serait permis de faire s'il avait été maître de lui-même.

« Sanzo ? » Appela Goku d'un ton moins assuré, effrayé par le temps que la réponse semblait mettre à venir.

Et le voilà qui l'appelait de nouveau. D'un autre côté, Sanzo se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ça : « Oui. »

Bien entendu, ce serait cruel, mais son premier souci était que dans tel cas il aurait sur les bras un Saru désorienté et il voulait à tout prix éviter ça.

Après, il n'allait pas non plus mentir.

D'un autre côté, un montre n'était-il pas sensé inspirer de la crainte ? Sanzo n'avait pas peur de ce qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un petit singe. Il n'en avait jamais eu peur. En plus, lui-même devait admettre que Goku avait bon cœur, trop bon cœur quand ce trait se mêlait avec sa naïveté caractéristique.

« Non. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu me demandes si tu es un monstre, ma réponse est non. Maintenant tais-toi et dors sinon je te tue ! »

Goku cilla, une fois, plusieurs fois, puis sourit. Pour une fois il ne renchérit pas, il avait eu sa réponse, Sanzo ne lui mentirait pas effrontément sur quelque chose qui devait lui sembler un peu superficiel, autant le laisser à son repos avant qu'il ne se fâche et ne change d'avis sur la question.

Hakkai sourit dans son sommeil, il avait eu peur à l'entente de la question de Goku, mais finalement, la réponse donnée ne pouvait que convenir, surtout qu'elle venait de la personne qu'il fallait.

  


* * *

  


**OWARI**


End file.
